


Passer La Nuit

by TheBlackWook



Category: Dead Landes (TV)
Genre: Gen, Night, Nightmares, Reflection, Sleep Deprivation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: C’est la première nuit depuis qu’ils ne sont plus qu’eux cinq à l’Escapade. Une nuit où ils seront seuls face à leurs démons, personne d’autre pour leur occuper l’esprit, pas une âme à essayer de sauver ou rassurer. 
Rien ni personne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basé sur des headcanons de cs-rugbyworld et audre-w (et moi pour Clovis) sur tumblr. Enjoy :) !

C’est la première nuit depuis qu’ils ne sont plus qu’eux cinq à l’Escapade. Une nuit où ils seront seuls face à leurs démons, personne d’autre pour leur occuper l’esprit, pas une âme à essayer de sauver ou rassurer. 

Rien ni personne.

L’idée peut paraître bête mais ils ont décidé de tous dormir dans le _Zabriskie Dinner_. Pas un n’a objecté, pas même Clovis qui pourtant n’a pas grande affinité avec le reste du groupe. Il prétend qu’il veut protéger sa caisse de vivres, mais le fond de ses yeux révèle une toute autre vérité. Des prunelles châtaignes qui ne peuvent s’empêcher de rejouer, comme un vieux cinéma un film fétiche, les images de sa vie ancienne, perdue, noyée sous les eaux de la tempête _Xynthia_ , envolée à jamais. Il dort tout contre sa caisse, attaché à elle comme on s’accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage. Ce n’est pas confortable mais c’est peut-être la seule idée qui le rassure : il lui reste encore quelques possessions dans ce bas monde, rien qui ne lui ait été arraché encore. Il ne dormira pas, ou très peu, mais au moins, au plus noir de la nuit, il pourra toujours se rassurer si une crise de panique le prend d’un coup. 

Michel a trouvé deux transats qui ont survécu aux dégâts. Bien sûr, l’un est pour Natalia et les autres ont lui ont laissés le second. Les mots d’Agathe lui reviennent en tête et l’ironie ne lui échappe pas, pour une fois. Il est inquiet pour sa femme, sa _« babouchka »_ comme il la surnomme : elle est restée coincée sous des débris après tout. Il ne réalise pas tout le temps à quel point elle est forte et capable d’endurer plus que ce qu’elle en laisse présager. C’est ainsi, c’est Michel tout simplement. Il est le seul à trouver le sommeil rapidement, bien que l’inconfort du transat le réveille à plusieurs reprises durant la nuit. C’est Natalia qui ne dort pas. Elle surveille la pièce d’un regard d’aigle, prête à agir à la moindre perturbation du silence pesant qui règne dans la pièce, prête à protéger le groupe comme une mère protègerait son enfant. 

Un peu plus loin, Sam est couché dans un coin, son téléphone dans une main. Il reste toujours accroché à l’espoir qu’il captera un peu de réseau, juste assez pour s’assurer que sa sœur et sa mère sont saines et sauves. Aucune barre ne s’affiche sur l’écran cependant et l’idée de dormir ne lui semble plus si bonne quand il ne voit rien d’autre que leurs visages lorsqu’il ferme les yeux. Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues et il ne dormira sans doute pas, passera la nuit à s’inquiéter pour sa famille, à se blâmer de son absence auprès d’elles. 

Agathe, elle, ne tient pas en place. Elle ne peut pas, ne _veut_ pas dormir. Elle est gendarme, elle représente la loi et la sécurité, si jamais les secours arrivent ou si les conditions devaient évoluer, c’est elle qui doit prendre les choses en main, c’est elle qui doit être cette personne de confiance sur qui quiconque peut s’appuyer. Elle s’éclipse discrètement du _Zabriskie_ , fait les cent pas devant et tout autour. Elle s’agace de leur sort et se sent désemparée, impuissante face à tout ce qui leur arrive. Elle aimerait faire plus et pourtant il lui semble que sa contribution au groupe ne soit que minime. Et entre tous ces doutes, elle pense à Julien bien sûr. Il n’était pas un homme bien, pas pour une relation, elle le savait au fond d’elle-même, l’avait toujours su. Mais il n’empêche qu’ils avaient partagés de bons moments et que sa disparition (elle n’arrivait pas à penser qu’il pouvait être mort) l’avait secouée de l’intérieur avec la même force que les secousses qui avaient ravagées le camping. Elle ne sait pas si elle pourra être ce guide providentiel dont le groupe a besoin, si elle saura se montrer assez forte pour calmer les esprits qui s’échauffent déjà trop. Ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’elle est prête à essayer et à faire son possible. Elle retourne avec les autres, la nuit est froide, mais elle ne peut s’empêcher de bouger, elle n’arrive pas à s’asseoir ou se coucher pour se reposer ne serait-ce qu’un instant. Au final, elle se réveillera en pleurs le lendemain, dans les cuisines contre le congélateur que Sam essaye de sauver désespérément. 

Si la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent est une épreuve, passer la nuit en est une bien plus grande, plus qu’il n’y paraîtrait. Il est facile de se cacher en plein jour, mais quand l’obscurité vous mets à nu, il n’y a nulle part où se cacher, il n’y a plus qu’à espérer le retour de la lumière.


End file.
